The purpose of this phenomenological study is to describe the experience of managing lymphedema in breast cancer survivors. To date, little research designed to describe how lymphedema is managed in breast cancer survivors has been found in the literature. The specific aims are: (a) to delineate phenomena and component phenomena of the experience of managing lymphedema in breast cancer survivors; (b) to delineate the intentions that reflect each woman's unique experience of managing lymphedema; (c) to identify important factors that promote or impede successful lymphedema management, such as factors related to coping strategies, psychosocial, and cognitive adjustment; (d) to explore the possible impact of age on the experience by comparing the experience of participants under and over the age of 60. A longitudinal design will be used with a three-stage sampling technique. Four semi- structured interviews will be conducted with 12 breast cancer survivors over a 12-month period. Physiological measures of limb fluid volume by circumferential measures, water displacement, and infra-red perometry will be carried out to verify the presence of lymphedema. The Husserlian phenomenological method will be employed to delineate a taxonomy of the phenomena that are the essential structures of the experience of managing lymphedema. Findings will provide an excellent foundation, in later research, for an intervention study focused on lymphedema management in the areas of coping strategies and psychosocial and cognitive adjustment. Thus, the proposed foundational study is a priority for current lymphedema research.